


Candy Kisses

by Kenzie_Kennity



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa isn't giving up. If JR taught her anything, it was how to stalk people. Femslash, Minx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses

Bianca admitted, this was partially her fault. If she'd just stop avoiding Marissa, she wouldn't end up in this position so often. But she needed to sort through her feelings and that didn't seem like much to ask. And there was that one time where Marissa had asked specifically what she could do to help Bianca. And then when Bianca told her, Marissa said no! So really, the more she thought about it, it wasn't her fault. It was Marissa, all her fault!

"Bia- oh my God!" Kendall fell against the table behind her in an effort to cover her eyes with her arms.

"Kendall!" Bianca said pulling away and removing Marissa's hand from her breast that she hadn't noticed was there until now.

"Ahh! Shush, don't speak!" Kendall said waving her arms in the general direction she imagined Bianca was in. Bianca cringed, great, how Marissa had blinded her sister.

"Ke-"

"Hush!" Kendall hissed. She turned her body away, her face fire red and kept her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm go- Bianca really?" she asked finally laughing a little. Bianca bit her lip, holding back a chuckle herself.

"Uh Marissa was just stopping by with...lunch." Bianca held up the smashed bag. Kendall laughed,

"Looked more like desert!" she joked. Bianca blushed the color of a fire engine and started pushing Marissa,

"You, go. I have...stuff to do." she said. Marissa grinned proudly,

"I'll see you later?" she asked. Bianca sighed,

"I do-"

"You promised!"

"What? When?" Bianca asked confused.

"It was when I did that thing wi-"

"Alright! I'll see you later!" Bianca said loudly. Marissa grinned leaning in to kiss her again,

"Bye." she skipped away.

"Bye." Bianca muttered, "And stop doing that!" Bianca called after her. She turned back to Kendall and glared, "You, shush." she warned. Kendall just laughed again.

***

That was just one instance when Marissa decided they needed to make-out. No mention that they were JUST FRIENDS and Bianca was in the process of getting over her. But Marissa had figured out, Bianca was powerless to resist her and she'd used it to her advantage. She'd always ease in, basic conversation with Bianca and then, she'd plant one on her. But she'd always wait until she noticed Bianca staring at h er with bedroom eyes. She'd never move before then. Bianca imagined she was worried about reading the situation wrong,

"Yet she has no issue with personal space." she muttered. Bianca knew she wasn't fooling Marissa. She'd told her she didn't want her, but the way she shivered when Marissa touched her just screamed 'She lies! She wants you hard!' and Bianca found that to be annoying.

"Well, don't you look like someone ran over your ducklin'." Krystal said leaning over the counter near Bianca. Bianca looked up, disturbed look,

"That's a horrible image, Krystal." she said shaking her head. Then her eyes lit up, "Krystal." she began,

"Uh oh."

"No, hear me out." Bianca said grabbing Krystal's arm. "I need for you to have an impromptu play-date with Marissa and her sisters. Tonight." she said gleefully. Krystal furrowed her eyebrows,

"Wh-"

"No need for questions, just do it please?" Bianca asked. Krystal sighed, she'd never pass up an opportunity with Marissa and her girls.

"Alright." she said just as the waiter gave Bianca her food. Bianca grinned,

"Thank you." she said spinning around her bar-stool. Marissa just happened to be standing behind her and raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Bianca and kissing her quickly.

"Hey." she said smiling softly. Krystal's mouth dropped open just a little as she blinked. Bianca groaned,

"Do you have like a chip implanted in my head or something?" she asked. Marissa pretended to think,

"No, but that would be a good idea." she said wrapping her arms around Bianca's waste. "How was work?" she asked. Bianca eyed Marissa like she was crazy,

"You mean other than you coming into the office under the bribe of good food and then just...just..." Bianca searched for a good phrase,

"Kissed you like you've never been kissed before?" Marissa offered.

"Yes! I mean no!" Bianca said. Marissa smiled and Bianca sighed, "Marissa you have got to stop this." she said softly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing...this." she pointed between them. "It's not fair to me and I'm trying to get over these...feelings for you." she said sadly. Marissa tilted her head,

"I asked you out last week." she said. Bianca nodded,

"I know bu-"

"And you said no. You have feelings for me but you said no to going on a date with me." she continued on. Bianca opened her mouth, "I don't get it, Bianca. You've wanted to be with me for the longest time and now, it's right in your face, I'm right here, practically throwing myself on the ground for you and you're walking away." Marissa said maintaining her position.

"Isn't that an indication to give up?" Bianca asked her logically. Marissa scoffed,

"Yeah, if you had gotten over me then maybe, I'd give up." she said shrugging. Bianca rolled her eyes,

"If you would give me some peace I would get over you!" Bianca hissed. Marissa kissed her again and stood back,

"Don't count on it." she said simply. Bianca finally got down and shook her head, she would find away to prove it to herself and Marissa that she didn't want this. She hoped.

"Don't you think you're being a bit...aggressive?" Krystal asked breaking out of her amazed daze. Marissa eyed her and shook her head,

"No."

"Given Bianca's track record..." Krystal trailed off. Marissa nodded,

"I thought about that. Especially when I first started tracking her down,"

"Stalking." JR spoke from the side.

"I learned from the best." Marissa quipped, "But I don't know, I'm her best friend and I can tell when she's uncomfortable. It's only happened once and that's because Erica almost caught us." she said. JR nodded,

"So, hows the new lifestyle working?" he asked. Marissa turned to give him a look,

"There's nothing new about it. I've always been attracted to women, just never this open about it." she said.

"You're a lesbian?" Krystal asked flabbergasted. Marissa rolled her eyes,

"No, I'm bisexual." she said

"Wait, you've never shown any indication of liking women." Krystal said suspiciously.

"Well, Mother dearest, do you go around screaming you like men?" Marissa asked walking away.

"Score one for Tasker." JR said after a few moments.

"Hush you." Krystal said to him.

***

Bianca sat on Kendall's sofa that night, flipping through the TV guide.

"Not that I don't love having you here but...why are you here?" Kendall asked sitting beside her.

"Am I intruding?" Bianca asked not looking up.

"Do you watch Hot in Cleveland?" Kendall asked eyeing her.

"I find that Victoria and Elka together are comedy gold." she said distractedly. Kendall nodded, sitting beside her sister and turning the television to the correct channel.

"So, why are you avoiding her?" Kendall asked.

"I'm... I don't know." Bianca said finally. Kendall nodded,

"You know, Binks, maybe you're walking away from a very good thing." she offered.

"Maybe I'm keeping my best friend." Bianca retorted.

"Why can't you have a lover and a best friend?" Kendall asked her.

"Remember Maggie?" Bianca asked dryly.

"I do. But we're talking about Marissa. Whose...history with you is curiously like hers and that one couple on that soap opera that Mom loves but...she's also completely different." Kendall reasoned. Bianca opened her mouth to speak then went quiet. That's what scared her.

The Next Day

"Hey." Bianca said hesitantly stepping close to Marissa in the park. Marissa looked over at her and away from the water, her face lighting up.

"Hey you." she smiled turning to face her completely. Bianca offered a smile,

"The girls said you stopped by last night," she said leaving the sentence hanging.

"I did. AJ and I dropped by, wanted to invite you and the girls for ice cream and a movie but you were gone and I would never just take them anywhere without your permission so," she dragged the word out reaching out to grab Bianca's hand, "We stayed in and watched one hoping you would come home. The sitter was a total party pooper." she said tugging her closer. Bianca laughed,

"She knows not to give Gabby sugar often so that means Miranda can't have it either. At least, not when her sister is around to see it." she said biting her lip and allowing Marissa to pull her closer. When she was directly in front of her she wrapped her arms around Marissa's neck. Marissa tilted her head,

"What's changed?" she asked linking her fingers together around Bianca's back. Bianca shrugged,

"I dunno, I was thinking." she began but left it hanging. Marissa nudged her a little to continue, "I can't keep pretending that you're Maggie or Reese or anyone else." she said finally. Marissa blinked,

"Well no you can't. They hurt you, I wont." Bianca smiled, touched by Marissa's declaration.

"OF course you wont, intentionally." Bianca said. Marissa nodded, accepting this truth. "And I want to apologize." she said playing Marissa's hair.

"What for?" Marissa asked. Bianca shrugged again, looking down at Marissa's chest more than anything,

"For keeping us apart." she said finally looking up and into Marissa's eyes. Marissa smiled, tilting her head,

"Are you still afraid?" she asked. Bianca nodded. "But you trust me?" another nod. Marissa leaned in and kissed her, "Then don't be sorry." she said against her lips. Bianca smiled into the next kiss.

"Is no place sacred?" Kendall asked horrified.

"No!" Marissa said grinning and kissing Bianca again.


End file.
